bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother's Dream Team
or simply just the Dream Team is the ultimate highlight of the entire Pinoy Big Brother 7 series. It is the fourth and last chapter of the season, concluding and putting up all the major twists that happened earlier in the series all together. The Dream Team Pinoy Big Brother 7's theme revolved around luck. The very first twist of the season is its Lucky 7 theme which includes the Lucky 7 Tasks where the housemates have to accomplish atleast 5 or 6 tasks, in order for them to be able to pass their luck to a certain housemate of the succeeding edition. Throughout the course of the three chapters of the series, the Lucky 7 Housemates were formed from each editions and eventually forming the three groups of finalists; the Lucky Stars, the Lucky Suns and the Lucky Houses. On Week 22, during the live Double Eviction episode of the Regulars Chapter, the Dream Team twist was finally revealed with the Lucky Stars and Lucky Suns being part of the so called Dream Team who will compete against each other for becoming the season's Big Winner They will be joined by the two adult housemates who would be able to take the Lucky House slots. It was also revealed that the Dream Team will have 12 members. Aside from the original finalists from each group, the Teens and Adult housemates will also have to pick their Lucky Chosen Housemate; the Teens will pick one chosen housemate among the adult while the Adults will pick one chosen housemate among the Celebrities. These Lucky Chosen Housemates will automatically get the third lucky slot of their respective groups. On Week 26, the fourth slot for each three groups were revealed to be for the previously evicted housemates called Wildcard Housemates who will win the 4th Lucky Spot Competition, giving them a chance to go back in to the house for the grand prize. With the completion of the three groups, the Lucky Stars and the Lucky Suns will compete against each other with the Lucky Houses for their place in the Big Night and finally for the grand prize and the title of being the season's Big Winner. The Emblem The Dream Team Emblem features the symbols and the colors of the Lucky Stars, Lucky Suns and the Lucky Houses, which symbolizes the unification of the three chapters of the season. The color red and the star symbol represents the Celebrities, the color blue and the sun symbol represents the Teens while the green house symbol represents the Adults. There are 33 stars featured in the logo. Some considered it to represent the 30 housemates of the season, as well as the three houseplayers that lived with them during the series. The Emblem was first revealed during the Adult Housemates' PBB Dream Team Symbol weekly task where they have to create an artwork using nails and threads by following the design given to them. Big Brother's Dream Team Housemates History The Dream Team twist wasn't revealed until Week 22, but the weeks prior to it hinted a huge twist that will transform the course of the series and will connect all the twists and events that happened in the first three chapters of the series. The Dream Team was composed of three Lucky Groups of Finalists, considered by the show as the Best of the Best, namely the Lucky Stars from the Celebrities, the Lucky Suns from the Teens and the Lucky Houses from the Adult housemates. These three will be competing for the grand prize. There are four ways to get a slot and be part of the Dream Team;either win the Big Jump Competition, survive the Public Vote, be the Lucky Chosen Housemate or win the 4th Lucky Spot Competition. During the Celebrity chapter, Jinri Park won the Big Jump Competition automatically taking the first Lucky Star slot, making her the first housemate to be part of the Dream Team. She was then followed by the pair housemates Nikko Natividad & McCoy DeLeon, who survived the Mass Eviction by getting the highest save votes from the public. Since they passed 6 out of 7 Lucky Tasks, they will be able to give "luck" to one teen aspiring auditionee by giving them a chance to become an official housemate for the teen chapter. They later chose Maymay Entrata to officially become a Teen housemate. They later left the house temporarily to give way for the teen housemates. In the Teen chapter, the final five housemates also competed in the Big Jump, which was eventually won by Edward Barber, automatically securing his place in the Dream Team by taking up the first Lucky Sun slot. During the last weeks of the Teen chapter, their 7th and last Lucky Task called the Domino Tower was given with a very important reward that lies upon their victory. They must succeed in their last task, in order for them to have an additional Lucky Sun slot for them, making from two slots to three. They later succeeded in their last Lucky Task, achieving the additional slot for the Lucky Suns. The teen housemates except Edward eventually faced the public vote. On the Week 18, Kisses Delavin was voted by the public to get the 2nd Lucky Sun slot while Christian Morones was evicted and on Week 19, Maymay Entrata took the third Lucky Sun slot over Yong Muhajil by receiving higher save votes by the public. Since they also passed 6 out of 7 tasks, they also have a chance to pick one adult housemate who will receive their luck, but it wasn't disclosed and they left the house temporarily for the adults with yet to pick their lucky adult housemate. For the adult housemates, it was Tanner Mata who won the Big Jump Competition, securing his place in the Dream Team as being the first Lucky House finalist. He was then followed by Aura Azarcon who survived the public vote. Throughout the chapter, they won 7 out of 7 tasks, making them eligible for passing their luck back to the Celebrity Housemates. Each of them evicted Celebrity housemates entered the house to persuade the adult housemate to choose them. They eventually chose Nonong Ballinan to take the 3rd Lucky Star slot. When Aura was declared the 2nd Adult Finalist, the Teens' Lucky Adult Housemate was revealed to Cora Waddell, Wil Dasovich, Jerome Alecre and Baninay Bautista who returned back to the Diary Room, where the announcement will be revealed. The teens eventually chose Jerome as the 3rd Lucky House finalist. On Week 27, after the Dream Team finally entered the house, it was revealed that the three remaining 4th slots among each groups will be reserved for the Wildcard Housemate that will win the 4th Lucky Spot Challenge. The last two evicted housemates from each chapters returned to the house for the 4th Lucky Spot Challenge. They will compete against each other for the 4th slot. Yassi Pressman and Elisse Joson returned for the 4th Lucky Star slot while Yong Muhajil and Christian Morones returned for the 4th Lucky Sun slot, and Cora Waddell and Baninay Bautista returned for the 4th Lucky House slot. They eventually participated in the challenge which was later won by the three winners, one for each group. For the Celebrities, it was originally Yassi Pressman who won the 4th Lucky Star slot over Elisse Joson, but Yassi immediately backed out due to her busy schedule and portrayal of a main character in her TV Show, so instead it was Elisse who took the 4th Lucky Star. For the Teens, it turned out to be Yong Muhajil who won over Christian, earning his place in the Lucky Suns while Cora Waddell won over Baninay, earning her place in the Lucky Houses, making her the last housemate to be part of the Dream Team, completing the list. On Day 182, Big Brother finally welcomed and introduced them as his Dream Team Finalists, and gave them their new Dream Team jackets replacing their former Lucky 7 jackets they received on their respective chapters. It also symbolized the formation of the Dream Team and the unification of the three groups of finalists as one Dream Team. Trivia * The Dream Team combined all of the season's finalists from the three chapters, making the Pinoy Big Brother 7 the second season to feature all three types of housemates inside one house. **Most fans even consider this chapter as an improved version of the All In twist. *Some fans consider the Dream Team as a prelude to a possible All-Star Season in the future. Category:Twists Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7 Category:Gameplay